


An Eclipsed Sun

by Kian051001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Avoiding that underage tag, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hopefully I can make Nico Happy, I also haven't read trials of apollo, I don't plan on not having smut, M/M, Nico didn't come out to Jason, Timeskip thing, smut MAYBE, thats all i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Nico decided to keep his sexuality secret until he reveals it to Percy who tells Will about his feelings. Cute shit ensues





	1. The begining

Nico walked around camp as sullen as always towards the an old tree. He sat in front of the tree happy to finally get some free time.  
“Hey,” a voice shouted, “Nico!”  
“Fuck off, Jackson.” Nico muttered, “Can’t you see I’m busy?”  
“Rude. You’re not doing anything really.”A blue eyed demigod replied.  
“I’m praying.” Nico replied nonchalantly.  
“Who are you praying to?” Jackson replied  
“A–Aphrodite...” Nico blushed  
“You’re praying for love?” Percy Jackson questioned “How unlike you.”  
“I’m allowed to pray for what I want!” Nico yelled burning his offering to a crisp.  
Nico began to walk away as Percy grabbed his shoulder and looked at him.  
“Is there anything you need to tell me?” Percy asked him worriedly  
“I–I’m gay Percy,” Nico stuttered, “but I didn’t ask for any of this. Not my father, not my feelings for...”  
“Nico,” Percy said hugging his friend, “my opinion of you hasn’t changed. You’re amazing the way you are. Let’s go tell everyone. I’ll wager that Annabeth knows anyway, she always does.”

Nico sat around the campfire with his friends, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper.  
“So, who do you like?” Percy asked like a little girl talking to her friends  
Nico pointed to the head of the Apollo Cabin, Will Solace. He had blonde hair and a chiselled face with a smile that brightened the world like the sun.  
“Alright.” Percy said walking up to Will.  
Nico could barely make out the words “gay” “you” and “hot” before he understood what Percy was doing.  
“God fucking damn it.” Annabeth swore  
“Hey! Jackson come back here now before you embarrass Nico even more!” Jason Grace shouted  
“Good news!” Percy smiled as he walked over, “He seems to be into you too.”  
“What exactly did he say, Percy?” Annabeth asked inquisitively  
“He said that you were an interesting patient.” Percy said shrugging his shoulders  
“He says that about everybody!” Annabeth shouted, “We need a conversation about embarrassing ourselves and our friends, Percy.”  
At first glance you’d think that Annabeth, daughter of Athena, was Percy’s mother. However, she was his girlfriend. It had been 5 years since the day that they had gotten together. Nothing had happened since the Second War of The Giants, they lived in relative peace now. Nico was 19 years old. He had decided to stay at camp permanently until he found a relationship or died on a quest.  
Annabeth and Percy had decided to return to Camp Half-blood for a week. Nico had wondered why at first but he knew that Percy begged Annabeth to come back so he could help Nico.  
But he didn’t expect him to do this.  
“Annabeth,” Percy said.“I love you.”  
“I mean I love you too Percy, what is this about?” Annabeth questioned  
“Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will you marry me?” Percy asked bending down on one knee.  
Tears began to well up in Annabeth’s eyes.  
“Yes.” was all the normally wordy girl could muster.  
As this scene was unfolding an unfamiliar hand tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Hey,” the familiar boy whispered, “I’m Will. I heard you have a thing for me?”  
“Hi I’m Nico. I like long walks in the Underworld.” Nico replied reciting what seemed to behis dating profile.  
“Well that’s a way to introduce yourself.” Will stated sarcastically  
“Are you– like me?” Nico asked  
“Yeah, I’m gay.” Will said  
“Isn’t it wrong?” Nico asked a worried look on his face  
“Crap, I forgot you’re from the 40’s. It’s fine. It’s a natural thing, Nico. Science proves it.” Will stated  
“Well, I’ve felt like this all my life. Different y’know.” Nico said  
“You’re perfect. It’s okay to be like this. It’s okay to be you.” Will smiled  
“Thank you Will. I’m glad that my life turned out like this so I could be around such supportive people.” Nico smiled back


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened at Percy and Annabeth's wedding. With a bit of smut. I'm not very good at describing sex(especially not straight sex no idea what happens there...) I tried though hope you enjoy!

ANNABETH’S POV  
It had been seven months since the day that Annabeth had proposed to Seaweed Brain and she had been planning their wedding for everyday since then. Piper and Thalia had been a great help, obviously. But today was the day. The day that she would pledge her life to Seaweed...Percy. She stood patiently in the back-room of the venue, Camp Half-blood, waiting for her cue from Chiron. She heard chatter from behind the curtain that obscured her from the sight of the guests and her fiancé.   
“It’s time.” She heard Mr. D say through the curtain.  
She grasped her bouquet and began to walk towards the man that she loved. She knew who was by her sides every step of the way, of course she did she planned the entire event. But she didn’t even look, she focused solely on one thing. Percy.   
“We are gathered here, in the light of the Gods to join these two lovers in holy matrimony,” Chiron said “They have written their own vows. So I ask that you listen to them.”  
“Percy,” Annabeth sobbed, “my Seaweed Brain. I was 12 when I met you, all those years ago. I saw that you would be the one who would help me, who would love me. Your turn Seaweed Brain.”  
Percy laughed playfully.  
“Wise Girl. What can I say about Annabeth Chase? She’s obviously the brawn of this duo,” He laughed, “You are the love of my life and though our mom and dad don’t like each other very much.” He glanced at Athena and Poseidon on opposite sides of the parlour. “I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul and I vow to love you the same forever.”  
Chiron turned to the lovers and went through the whole “through sickness and through health” thing but Annabeth and Percy both interrupted him with their own respective “I do”.  
“You may now kiss the bride.” Chiron stated as the crowd began to applaud  
As if he had been in Tartarus for three thousand years he kissed her like he never had before. She could taste it all again, the salty sweet taste of his lips, his tongue subtly sneaking into her mouth like Solid Snake on a secret mission.   
Annabeth clasped her bouquet and threw it into the crowd and it floated into the arms of Nico Di Angelo. He glanced at Will Solace his face red as a beet.   
NICO’S POV  
As the crowd dissipated Will walked up to Nico who was still clasping the bouquet. Nico smirked at him.   
“Hey Will.” Nico’s smirk not moving  
“Hey Nico,” Will looked worried, “Did y’hit your head your mouth is contorting weirdly.”  
“It’s called a smile, Will,” He began to turn red, “Piper said that it’s best to smile when you ask someone out on a date.”  
Will’s face went a deep shade of red and he just nodded.  
“Where’s it gonna be, death boy?” Will said as smoothly as possible when one’s face is bright red.  
“Blue Ribbon Sushi in New York,” Nico smirked again, “the girls said you love sushi.”  
“And now I’m excited.” Will smiled and ruffled the shorter boy’s hair lifting it and giving a kiss on the forehead.  
“You may now kiss the bride.” Nico sighed  
Will walked away laughing at his date’s frustration.   
“I did it!” Nico shouted to nobody in particular

PERCY’S POV

Annabeth and Percy sat hand in hand at the base of a large table. It was time for the toast. Percy prayed to all the Gods he knew, Greek and otherwise, that he and Annabeth would not be embarrassed by their close friends.   
“Y’know we can hear all your prayers, right?” Percy’s father Poseidon asked  
“I did...” Percy muttered  
“Well,” Jason Grace smiled, “I can’t believe you were the first of the seven to get hitched. Is what I would have said if it wasn’t obvious that Annabeth and Percy were going to be married before 20. They’re a rock of the group and keep us calm on certain quests. We just wish that they’d keep it down a little y’know.”   
The whole crowd began roaring with laughter as Annabeth turned a bright red.  
“My son,” Percy’s mother began, “isn’t good at much. But Annabeth makes him better in every way possible. I’m glad that you’re joining our family. We love you, Annabeth.”  
As the toasts and “who can embarrass Percy and Annabeth on their wedding day the most” competition ended the time eventually came for the guests and the newly weds to leave.  
Percy led Annabeth to their hotel room.   
“Well, you’re supposed to carry me through the doorway, if you’re strong enough.” Annabeth smirked.  
Percy lifted his wife through the door and put her on their king-size bed. He began to pull his shirt off revealing his abs that he had cultivated at his time at Camp Half-blood. Annabeth also pulled off her dress leaving only her undergarments. Percy began to fondle her breasts whilst kissing her lips. He began to clumsily kiss her chin, then her neck, then her breasts. Percy began to suck on her nipples as he pulled off her underwear. Annabeth began to moan and Percy pulled off his own underwear. He stopped for a second.  
“Annabeth,” Percy said breathlessly, “are you on the pill?”  
“Yes. Condoms are in the third drawer.”  
Annabeth began rubbing Percy’s member and began sucking on it. Percy began to moan.  
“Annabeth, yes don’t stop,” Percy cried, “I’m coming!”  
Annabeth swallowed Percy’s cum and proceeded to put the condom on his still erect penis.  
“I love you so much Annabeth.” Percy smiled  
“I love you too my Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth smiled back.

Around half an hour later.  
“Hey Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth asked, wondering if her lover was still awake.  
“Yes, Wise girl.” Percy replied  
“What do married couples even do?” Annabeth asked  
“Good question. Good question.” Percy smiled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still swamped with exams so forgive me for the short chapter. I'm gonna do a 5 month timeskip because Nico and Will need to get to know each other a little before they start their relationship.


End file.
